Fore She was Mamma
by piperspeanut
Summary: Wyatt and Chris want to go to a concert but they get grounded. "The trouble you two get in I never did things like that." They try a spell to still go...lets see how that works out. full summary in side.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone this is a little something I have been working on with my best friend she means a lot to me and I would love to think we had a great time writing it together and that we may do many more….she doesn't have an account so I don't know about a pen name for her. This is just something we thought would be funny and cute. I am still working on chapter 8 of A Thousand Memories so please don't give up on me ok.

Disclaimer: We do not own Charmed or its characters….The title is from a song by Clay Walker…Fore She was Mamma

Summary: Chris and Wyatt want to go to a concert, but the night before they sneak out to a party and they get busted so Piper grounds them and tells them she would have never done anything of the sort when she was younger. The boys try to go back in time about 2 hours so they can still go to the concert…but end up going back like 20 years…then on their way home they do some time jumping and see things their mother would never admit too.

Fore She was Mamma

It was a chilly morning but Wyatt was use to it by now. He had been waiting in line for tickets to see Angel's at the Edge of Eden, but the three hours he had been waiting so far would be worth it once they got to the concert. "I almost forgot how cold the mornings can be here." Wyatt said to Cory his friend from college that tagged along for the cross country road trip cause he has family in San Francisco as well. "Yeah well the sun is starting to come up finally." Corey replied.

This would be the first time the two brothers got the chance to do anything together since Wyatt left for college, except for Chris' occasional weekend trips to North Carolina. Almost four months ago Wyatt left to attend UNC on a football scholarship. Now he was home for the first time since he went away for school…and he was going to get to see his whole family and spend time with his little brother and catch up on what is going on in his life.

A small smile came across Wyatt's face as he thought how excited his little brother would be to spend more than just two days with him and to go to this concert together. The smile faded slightly as he thought "I hope Chris doesn't get upset about Corey tagging along.

The smell of breakfast cooking filled the house. Piper had just put some muffins in the oven as Leo entered the kitchen with the milk she had sent him to the store to get. "Hi honey, it smells good." Leo commented to his wife as he handed her the milk. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he reached around to sneak a piece of bacon.

Piper quickly slapped his hand and said. "Wait for the boys." "Speaking of the boys, where are they?" he asked her. "Chris is still sleeping and I don't think Wyatt and Corey made it in yet," she replied. "I thought they would be back by now," the ex-elder expressed. "Well they are out getting tickets to a concert they want to take Chris too," replied the eldest charmed one. "And you are ok with that?" asked Leo. "I don't know yet, ask me again latter," she replied while adjusting her hair behind her ear. "What do we really know about this Corey kid?" Leo asked. "Well he has family here and we have met him before Leo you are just being over protective." "One time Piper we met him once." Looking at Leo Piper said "Go wake Chris up, breakfast is almost ready." He gave her a small smile "ok honey"; was his only reply.

Piper started to set the table as Leo walks up the stairs to Chris room. Chris heard a soft knock on the door. "Chris time to get up, breakfast is ready." He heard his father's voice through the door. Leo then opened the door just enough to poke his head in. "Chris are you awake?" he asked his youngest son, "Yeah Dad I'm awake." Chris replied as he slowly rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. "Breakfast is ready." Leo repeated. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Replies the youngest charmed son, he slowly rolled out of bed and grabs some jeans, a t-shirt that stated sarcasm is just another free service I offer and his sneakers then threw them on.

"I wonder if Wyatt made it in yet." Chris thought to himself as he orbs to the kitchen. Piper just took the muffins out of the oven while Leo sat at the table reading the newspaper when Chris orbs in. "That better be Paige robbing in cause I know Christopher better have used the stairs," stated Piper as she put the muffins on the counter. Leo looking up from his paper gives a half smile to his son and shakes his head as Chris rolls his eyes and orbs back up stairs just to walk back down them. "Well honey we knew he was going to be a handful," Leo commented. "A handful is an understatement Leo," replied Piper as Chris renters the kitchen. "Good morning mom, dad…boy; it smells good in here," said Chris as he sat down at the table.

"Don't good morning me young man what have I told you about using your powers to get around the house?" Piper said to her second son. Chris let out a sigh "not too…but mom it…" He was cut off by her "don't but mom me." The young witchlighter then took some bacon and a muffin "Banana nut my favorite…so had Wyatt gotten in yet?" he asked his parents. "No not yet but he should be in soon.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe we have been standing here all night" Corey stated. Wyatt turning to look at his friend said yeah well at least the line has been moving and we are next and then we can go get some of my mom's cooking….I can't wait for that it has been too long." Corey placed a hand on his friends shoulder saying "I can't wait to see of it is really as good as you claim." With a smirk Wyatt said "you'll see."

"Yes?" came a soft voice from the girl behind the glass at the ticket booth. "Oh I need three tickets for Angel's at the Edge of Eden for tomorrow night's show as close to the stage as possible." The girl looked at him and said "ok well there are still some seats in row three but they are $125 each." "That's great" Wyatt stated and gave her the money. She smiled taking the money then handed him the tickets saying "have a good time" "Thank you we will" he said to her with a smile.

* * *

Piper had given up on the older two boys showing for breakfast…as she started to clear the table she heard someone at the door in walked Wyatt and Corey. "Hey mom save some of that for us." He said with a smile. She replied lightly "well it is cold now so it won't be as good as it would have been an hour ago." Corey then spoke up "well if it is anything like he brags about then it will be the best meal we have had in months cold or not." "Hey Mrs. H nice to see you again even though last time was so short" Piper smiled and said "yes well you know how it is." Playfully looking at Wyatt Corey said yes dropping the kiddos off on the first day can be crazy." Wyatt just rolled his eyes "well you know I figured you two were pretty chummy seeing how you mediate the great game of phone tag me and my mom have going on."

Piper just looked at the two friends and said "and he is so good at it…you two eat and then we can find something to do around here I am sure." "Ok mom Wyatt said with a mouth full of food hey where is Chris?" The slightly annoyed mother said "he is at school and you have forgotten your manners." The twice blessed quickly closed his mouth and swallowed before saying "sorry".

* * *

Later that day Christopher Halliwell sat in his math class; waiting for the bell to ring…loudly tapping his pencil on his desk. "Hey Halliwell impatient about something?" his friend Todd said from one row over. "No…my brother is in for a week or two so I can't wait to get out of here I can't believe my mom made me come today." Chris just sat there with his eyes on the clock that was moving so slow. "Well I can't help you there you know it would be cool if we could speed up time." Just then Chris jerked his head toward his friend fast. "What did you say that is great why didn't I think of that." Todd looked at his friend confused "what I said to bad we can't speed up time."

Then Chris took a deep breath and muttered.

Time that ticks so slow

Hurry up and let it be time to go.

With that he looked up at the clock again and the forty-five minutes he had was now five. _Well that is_ _better_ he thought to himself. "Now your test is on Monday so you should spend the weekend studding." Said Mrs. Jordan…as the bell rang. Everyone in her class practically jumped out of their sits and grabbed their belongings half running for the door."Well have a great weekend everyone."

"See you later Halliwell…hey we should get together and study even though I am sure you won't have to can't you just give me some brain cells….I mean share the wealth man." Todd said to his friend with a playful punch to the arm. "Sorry but I don't think it would help." Chris said as he gave his friend a half smirk half smile. "That's wrong man….wrong." The other boy said as they walked out into the hall. "Well later man call if you want to study." With that the younger of Piper's two boys walked off down the hall.

"Chris….Chris!!!" He turned around to see his cousin Mel coming down the hall behind him. "Hey my mom said to ask you for a ride today but I didn't see you today until well just now…which is a little weird might I add. "Ok well that is cool but can we go I am in a hurry." He said to her as he turned and headed for the front door again. "When are you not…ok well why this time?" She stated as she tried to keep up with him. Without stopping he blurted out "Wyatt is home and I had to come to school so now I am ready to get home, and spend some time with my brother." "Oh" was all she could say.

It had been about thirty minutes after Chris dropped Mel off when he finally got home. Wyatt was in his room and Corey was in the shower. The dark haired teen came into see his parents watching TV and darted pass them before they could stop him to say hi or how was your day? He went straight to Wyatt's room and almost walked in but stopped to knock. Wyatt heard the knock on the door and smiled…knowing his little brother that knock came as a second thought. "Come in" he said and as he did the door flew open and a happy Chris Halliwell leaped at his older brother. Throwing his arms open he pulled Chris into a big hug and said "I missed you too?"

After a minute Chris let go of Wyatt and said "I am just so excited that's all…so are we still going?" Wyatt let out a sigh and said "I couldn't get the tickets….sorry Chris." "Oh…well that's ok" Chris let out with a disappointed look on his face then continued "we can still go to Dylan's party right?" The blonde witch couldn't take the look on his brother's face. "No I got the tickets sorry I had too." "You jerk" the younger boy yelled as he punched his older brother in the arm playing. The older boy just pushed the other down with one hand easily and said "you better be glad that didn't hurt, and yes we can still go to the party."

"Hey Wyatt…I am done with the shower if you want in now I didn't use all the hot water." Corey said as he walked in Wyatt's room. Wyatt shot a look at Chris and said "oh yeah Corey came with me he has family here he wanted to see so…" "Wy you don't have to explain things to me like I am some kind of crazy ex-girlfriend." The younger Halliwell replied. Shocked at his brother's response the older boy said "I just thought you might get upset that I asked him to go to the concert….that is cool with you right." The dark hair teen tilted his head to the side and saying "I can't believe you feel the need to ask me that, I mean yes I was looking forward to it just being me and you hanging out together but it is cool."

Corey quietly sat at Wyatt's desk not saying a word until he knew that the brothers had everything cleared up. "Well now that that is out of the way…hey Chris it is good to see you again." "You too" Chris replied extending his arm out and letting the other boy shake his hand. "Now tell me about this party lil bro." Wyatt said to Chris while unpacking his bag. Chris gave him that mischievous half smile of his saying "well Dylan is a senior and he is having a party tonight and mom won't let me go so I thought maybe" …"You thought she may let you go if I was going too." Wyatt finished for him "You know me so well" he replied. "Fine I will go but"…"Yes Corey can go too it's cool Wy." Chris cut in. Folding his arms across his chest Wyatt said "ok that is not what I was going to say…if you would let me finish my own sentences, I was going to say if it is ok with mom."

Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Setting the table with one extra plate for Corey; they would have the big family dinner tomorrow night…tonight was just for her, Leo, and Chris. Everyone came down to take their place at the table as the smell of Piper's cooking filled the house. "Corey I hope you like garlic and herb roasted chicken steamed veggies, scallop potatoes and chocolate mousse cheesecake." He looked up at her shocked and said "wow that sounds good, I haven't had food that sounded like that in well forever." Wyatt smiled at told his friend "see I told you all she has to do is tell you what she made at your mouth will water."

Dinner was well on its way and Leo decided to ask the boys "so do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Chris cleared his throat and turned his head to his mother "uh…mom I was wondering now that Wy is here can we go Dylan's party?" Piper smiled at him and said nice try young man…the answer is still no." "But…mom" he pleaded she shot him that don't challenge me look of hers and said "don't but mom me." The rest of the dinner was quite in Chris' case anyway. There was talking going on about Wyatt's classes and how his friends at school were doing. After the boys helped clean up from the small feast made for them they found themselves back in Wyatt's room.

"Ok guys so what are we going to do tonight" Corey said looking from one brother to the other. "I say we go to the party anyway." Chris said without looking at Wyatt. "Chris you heard what mom said." The older witchlighter stated. "Yes but Wy she won't find out remember the time we snuck out and went to that party last year, or the times we went to….uh that underground thing and she never knew." Chris had to catch himself before he blurted out underworld while Wyatt's head shot up and gave him a watch what you say look. "Look all I am saying Wyatt is that you are grown and shouldn't have to ask to do things and she should trust you enough to let us go…and some of your old friends from school will be there, and that she doesn't have to know…please Wyatt." "I hate when you look at me that way Chris….fine ok, ok we can go we will just tell mom we are going to the movies." The twice blessed said against his better judgment.

Down stairs Leo and Piper where sitting down to watch their favorite show when the boys came down to get their jackets. "Hey where are you three going?" Came the question they all expected to hear from the protective mother. "Mom chill we are going to the movies….I mean if that is ok with you." She gave a sarcastic smirk "ok Christopher what movie are you going to see?" With a glint of trouble in his eyes he smoothly said "we are going to see Arms of War and cuz I know you will ask it is a remake or a knock off as Aunt Paige loves to call them of Behind Enemy Lines." With a suspicious eye Piper replied "Ok that sounds like a guy movie…well have fun." "We will" Corey said before either brother could say another word and get them busted. After they were out the door Leo said you going to quiz them when they get home because you know I have seen that one." Piper just smiled, and kissed her husband saying "I was counting on it, but knowing Chris he knows this."

Chris pulled up in front of Dylan's house the three of them got out and walked to the door. There was a lot of noise coming from inside. "Chris are you sure this will work?" Wyatt asked then continued "you know mom is going to want us to tell her about the movie." Chris just gave his little half smile and said "I know that is why I went to see it last week." The older boys just stared at him in amazement "you little shit…you knew she would say no." Just then the door opened as some girls were coming out. Corey let out an "all riiiight". "Hey Halliwell I see you made it." There stood a tall slightly built brown haired guy "Hey Dylan you remember Wyatt...this is his friend Corey from college." The brown haired teen replied. "Yes not like we hung out or anything but everyone knew the golden boy, sorry no offence…college guys good for the rep come in come in." Wyatt suddenly realized this was a guy from school he didn't like very much and didn't like his brother knowing.

* * *

Tbc….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone I know it has been a while, but this story is complicated I have to do research for it so it takes time. I just hope everyone likes it and I will do my best to update more often. I know this is a short chapter, but everyone has been so patient waiting on it, so I wanted to go a head and post it. Well on with the story.

Wyatt soon forgot that, he wasn't sure they should be at the party, when he ran into some of his friends that are still in high school. "Hey Wyatt I didn't know you were going to be here man, it is great to see you." A dark haired guy said as he shook Wyatt's hand

"Hey D how have you been man?" He replied back to his best friend for as long as he could remember. "You remember my room mate Corey right?" He asked D over the loud music.

"Yeah man sure I do, this is my girlfriend Whitney" D introduced her to Corey.

"Hey Whit having fun,"

"Hey Wyatt it's nice to see you again…everyone misses you." She went on to say. "Where is Chris, Jess has been looking for him?"

"He was right behind me two seconds ago but you know Chris."

Chris spotted the one person he came to the party for she was standing across the room with her best friend that just happen to be Wyatt's girlfriend. "Wow you look hot, you…um here with anyone?" He said to the blonde girl with shoulder length wavy hair as he gave her a smile, and raised his eye brows smacking his lips.

"No, but maybe I could be here with you" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a teasing kiss.

"Well I think it is time for me to go find my own Halliwell." Erin stated as she left the two love birds alone.

"Okay" and some giggles was the only response she received from the other two as they began to kiss again.

Erin went in search of her boyfriend; she scanned the crowd and spotted Wyatt talking to D and Whitney. She also saw Jacob her ex that was slightly abusive when they were dating, so she was trying to avoid him.

"Hi…I have missed you sooo much" Wyatt said as he snuck up behind her and pulled his girlfriend too him and gave her a very long kiss.

The boys where having a blast and had been at the party for about an hour and a half. Jacob saw Erin and Wyatt having such a good time and tried to ignore them, but he was burning up inside. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to punch Wyatt Halliwell.

Justin, one of the guys on the football team helped provide the alcohol, and everyone was in full party mode. Chris already had more than he should to drink and Jess only had three shots of tequila rose. Wyatt had five beers to Erin's one. Jacob on the other hand was drinking strait bourbon, and still steaming. Collin Parker was just there as a designated driver for his friend Bryan Marks, who had already past out.

"I am having a blast." Wyatt told his girlfriend while dancing.

"Me too…oh sorry" she said to Wyatt and the guy she just bumped into.

Turning to see who had just ran into him Jacob let out "watch it, bitch."

Wyatt wasn't sure he heard right so he said "what did you say?"

"I said watch it bitch, why don't you teach her to dance…oh cause you don't know how."

"Wyatt he is drunk, don't take anything his says seriously. Erin said as she put a hand on Wyatt's chest.

Just then Jacob pushed Erin out of the way and she hit the floor. "He can take it anyway he wants to, his a big boy." He smirked at Wyatt and poked him in the chest, not even looking at his ex as she fell.

Wyatt's hands formed fists that tightened instantly as he saw Erin fall. Collin got between Wyatt and Jacob as Wyatt told him "You better take that back."

"What you can't handle a little shit talking?" Jacob asked

Wyatt smiled "you idiot, what you said about her not me."

"No, I can't take back the truth…she is a bitch."

Jacob went flying across the room, got up and ran to tackle Wyatt. Wyatt not being as drunk; move out of the way, and punched Jacob again and knocked him into another guy and this started a huge fight. D was hit by a guy from out of town and this got him in on the fight. Now him and Wyatt where back to back, "where is Chris" the blonde witch asked his friend.

As Jacob tried to run at Wyatt, Erin and Whitney decided to go find Chris. "I think I saw him and Jess go up stairs." Whitney told Erin.

With a grin on her face Erin said "I am not surprised."

The two girls checked the first room they came to and saw more than they wanted. Two guys from school where making out. The second door had one football player and his girlfriend's best friend in a rather odd position, "I didn't know you could do that." Whitney said tilling her head and looking in the room as Erin grabbed her and pushed her past a goth girl with a preppy guy, half naked in the hall.

When they got to the next door the two friends where afraid to see what was on the other side. "You try it."

"I tried the last two, you open this one."

Whitney huffed "fine, they say third times a charm." As the firestarter grabbed the doorknob she took a deep breath.

Then she heard Jess "oh Chris, it hurts."

"Ok, just hold still it won't take that long, if you hold still."

"I don't think I can it really hurts, it is just so big."

"You big baby, it is not that big…I can't do this with you moving around like that."

"I'm sorry but it hurts, you wouldn't say that if it was in you."

Erin looked at Whitney and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, we can not go in there."

Chris sighed, "Sorry maybe your right, it is a little big…and I have never had one that big in me before."

"Neither have I, now get it out."

"What if you turned around, and faced this way so I can get a better grip?"

There was a loud crash from down stairs and Whitney said "we have too get, him he would be pissed if he knew that Wyatt needed him and he wasn't there to help."

"No, Chris just get it out…get it out now!" Jess yelled

"OK, be still and I can." Chris said to his girlfriend right before that door swung open.

The two girls covered there eyes preparing for the worst, Whitney swung open the door. "Chris, Wyatt needs you there is a huge fight down stairs." Erin said to her boyfriend's little brother.

Chris and Jess jerked their heads up fast to see their friends and could only imagine what they must have thought was going on in the room before the door opened, the two pasted looks at each other and smiled.

Erin and Whitney never took their hands off their eyes. "Ok just let us get dressed." Jess said and Chris almost fell out laughing, but held it in just long enough for the girls to respond and shut the door.

"You know they think we were…" Chris started to tell his girlfriend, but she cut him off.

"Yeah I know and it is so funny…they would never believe that was all over a splinter in my finger."

Chris got down stairs just in time to see D get clocked by some big guy; that he didn't know. He spotted Wyatt and headed toward him. Jacob saw Chris and figured that he would be easier to fight than Wyatt. Chris never saw Jacob coming he was focused on his brother. The older Halliwell dodged a fist just in time to see his little brother coming toward him and Jacob's fist make contact with Chris' face.

The dark haired teen hit the floor and saw his attacker get knocked off his feet. Wyatt held out a hand to his little brother as he looked down at him and helped pull him off the floor. As Chris grabbed the hand held in front of him he knew it was Wyatt that had hit Jacob. Just then the front door flew open and some police officers came in breaking up the fight. Among them was Henry Mitchell looking for Collin Parker one of his parolees.

**Ok you have read it now please take the time to let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
